Feelings
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are room mates in school and they find themselves in awkward situations. Gakuen AU. Rated M for language and mildly suggestive scenes involving multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hetalia~_

* * *

Matthew's POV

I open my eyes and it is pitch black. A light sound of snoring starts across the room and my heart leaps up to my throat. Where am I? As my mind starts to wake up, I remember that I am in a private school and my roommate is none other than the prankster Gilbert Beilschmidt. It was supposed to be my brother, Alfred, but he switched with Gilbert to be with his own boyfriend, Arthur. My eyelids grow heavy and I fall back into the gently embrace of slumber.

* * *

"Hey wake up." A gruff and gravelly voice cuts through the silence. I open one violet eye slowly; a pair of rebellious bright red eyes stares down at me. I let out a shocked yelp and a crooked smile flashes across his pale face. He barks out a short laugh.

"Kesese! Good, you're finally up!" He disappears from my line of vision. I sit up and grab my glasses and pet the sleeping bear next to me.

"What time is it?"

"Six." I groan.

"Why so early?" Gilbert shrugs.

"I'm used to getting up this early. My little bruder is obsessed with a strict time schedule and it just kinda grew on the awesome me. Anyways, I'm going to be taking an awesome shower. Do you need to use the bathroom?" I shake my head, "Awesome." He opens the bathroom's door and leaves me alone. The shower starts and I can hear Gilbert singing, he sings loudly and off pitch. I roll my eyes; he's singing about how awesome he is. He is so full of it.

* * *

Gilbert's POV

This school is so unawesome! I lean back into my chair and prop my feet on my desk. Ludwig gives me a disgusted look.

"Why do you never try in school? You're so lazy and unorganized." My eyes snap over to him and smirk.

"And you have a stick shoved up your ass." My little bruder's I've blue eyes arrow at me before he returns to his book about military strategies. How boring. I stifle a yawn and start to make a paper airplane. I finish it in record time because I am just that awesome. I launch it into the air and it circles lazily around the room before it loses altitude and crashes into Matthew. He lets out a soft yelp and looks around.

I make another airplane and write a note down on its wing. _This is boring! Worse than boring! It's UNAWESOME! _ I throw it to Matthew and it hits him in the head again. He picks it up, reads it then stares at me with a slightly irritated look; I stare back with a blank look. He shakes his head and goes back to his work. I start to make another airplane but Ludwig slams his hand down on my notebook.

"Stop wasting paper." I raise my hands in the air.

"Settle down. Mein Gott, you're so unawesome. Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"Ludwig growls out with a glare.

"Because you annoy me." A lump rises in my throat. Ludwig and I always seem to fight now days. I remember when we were growing up; I was the one to raise him. It was tough, but I didn't want him to go through what I did. I tried my best to support him. But I was just a kid myself.

"Ludwig." He hands me his book.

"Read this," I take it and look at him strangely. He continues, "It has important points that you should know."

"When was there a day that you ever just relaxed?" He answers curtly.

"Never. Now read." I sigh and set the down the book.

"Don't you miss when we were young? When it was just the two of us and the freedom to do what we want without getting in trouble from adults?" He runs his hand over his slicked back blonde hair.

"Oh yes, the starving and wondering if we were going to have a warm place to sleep. You know what I miss the most? The giant rats, fleas and ticks. Those were a blast." I frown.

"Is that all you remember? Come on, we had some awesome memories." Ludwig scowls at me.

"No we didn't. We were homeless and we were living with a gang of kids and you were never there! You were probably somewhere playing games knowing you!" So that's what he thinks? That I was always goofing off? He continues.

"And when you did come back you were always injured! What? Were you having too much fun playing with the birds?" I snap.

"I was always hurt because I was in a fight club so I could get money! Before I was either being pulverized or pulverizing some other some other starving and homeless kid I was on the streets selling drugs! Do you really think I was just goofing off?! I had barely any options and even though every damn day I was being jumped by gangs, I made sure to put on a fucking smile when I say you because I didn't want you to fucking worry! I was trying to be a good brother for you, but apparently that all that I did for you means fucking nothing!" I stand up and storm out of study hall. I feel a hand try to pull me back but I ignore it.

**Author's Note :D**

Hey! How are you guys? I would've uploaded a story sooner buuuut I've been lazy . and I was trying to write other stories but they didn't work. This story is more fun, I am hoping that this one won't end as tragically as the one before I hope you guys enjoy this story haha, I shall go now~


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay for awkward situations! :D I still and never will own Hetalia!_

Matthew's POV

I turn around at the sound of Gilbert's raising voice. He angrily walks past me. I try to grab his arm but he shrugs it off and leaves the room. I stare back at Ludwig who has a shocked expression written across his face as he stares at the open doorway.

I quietly stand up from my chair, gather my backpack and rush after him. I search the school with no luck until I decide to check the rooftop. Reaching the top of the stairs, I open the door a bit and peek around it where I see him sitting near the edge of the building. I open the door some more.

"Gilbert?" He looks over his should and quickly turns around.

"What do you want?" I walk towards him and sit down.

"I just wanted to check if you're okay. You seemed pretty upset." Gilbert pulls his knees to his chest and lets out a frustrated sigh while he glares down at the ground.

"It's a long story Matthew."

"I have time; study hall is the last period of the day." He looks up at me wearily and tells me his story.

We sit in silence as we watch the sun set behind the mountains. I do a side glance towards Gilbert. He hasn't moved since telling me about his past. I look into his pained eyes and it awes me that even through all that, he is still able to put on a smile. I never knew that he has been through hell and back. I don't know how else to comfort him so I reach over and hug him. His warm body seems to fit perfectly against mine and I don't want to let go, he stiffens up at the sudden hug but then he starts to relax. He gingerly wraps his arms around me and we sit like that for a few moments in Gilbert stirs.

"We should probably get back to the dorm. I bet Gilbird is pretty hungry." I stand up and nod.

"Kumakiro must be hungry as well." Gilbert looks up at me with an odd look.

"I though his name was Kumajirou?" I pause and think.

"No, I'm pretty sure his name is Kumakiro."

* * *

Gilbert's POV

Sitting on the couch, I watch Gilbird eat out of my hand, he is so awesome. I smile and at my very much beloved bird. What would I do without him? I hear soft and melodic singing, even though I have to strain my ears to hear it, the singing is silvery and silky. It's coming from Matthew's room, the door is ajar and I look inside to see Matthew singing to his bear whose name is apparently now Kumakiro. I open the door all the way and lean against the doorway. When his singing stops I speak up.

"You have a really awesome voice." He jumps and turns towards me, letting out a squeak.

"G-Gilbert!" I chuckle.

"I'm being serious. You have a voice of a bird. . . Hey! Can I call you Birdie?! That would be totally awesome!" He starts to blush.

"Umm, sure."

"Awesome! You should sing louder and more often too!" Matthew doesn't say anything, but his blush spreads. I pause and stare at him, I never really noticed how beautiful he is; his golden hair and frames his face except for that one strand of hair that just curls away. His deep violet-blue eyes that always have a friendly and gently sparkle to them and his shy smile. I blink and feel a blush of my own creeping across my face. I turn around and clear my throat, trying to hide my stupid blush. I start to speak swiftly so I can get out of this unawesome situation.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that. Gute Nacht Biride." I shut the door before he can mumble out a reply. I go into my own bedroom and dive underneath my blankets. Gilbird hops around my bed before making a nest on my pillow. He chirps softly as I pet him. I whisper up to the ceiling.

"What's going on?" I am answered by silence.

* * *

Matthew's POV

Today is Saturday, no classes. Which is good because I have a lot of homework to do. I reach out to pet my bear, but he isn't here.

"Kumachiro? Where are you?" My bedroom door is partly open. I step into the living room and Search everywhere but I still can't find him. I sit down on the couch and sigh. Where could Kumachiko be? I hear a strange sound and glance up and I look into Gilbert's open bedroom. I see my bear standing over Gilbert with a bottle of open syrup over his head. He slowly tops the bottle down and I dash into Gilbert's room.

"Kumashi! No!" I jump and knock Kuma off the bed; however, I fall on top of Gilbert. His crimson eyes snap open and he jumps up startled, "What the fuck?!" His face grows redder than his eyes when he realised it is me, "Birdie?!" I lay stunned on top of him, our faces only inches away from each other. I can feel his light breath on my face. He turns his head and stares down at the pile of clothes lying next to his bed and he tries to pull a blanket around himself and grunts out.

"You're ruining my awesomeness. Get off. . . I'm commando." My face feels as if it is on fire and I slide off of Gilbert and the bed, stammering.

"I-I'm so sorry! Kumami was going t-to dump s-syrup o-on you. I-I had to s-stop him." He studies me with unblinking eyes and he gruffly speaks.

"Since you decided to wake the awesome me up, at least hand me some clothes since you are here." He sits up and readjusts the blankets on his lap, his porcelain white skin is unblemished save for a large red and jagged scar running across his stomach. I quickly nod and search through his drawers. Finding him some boxers and white skinny jeans and from the closet I get a black tank top and a dark blue and green plaid over shirt. I throw the clothes on the bed and run out of the room. My face is still burning.

**Author's Note**

This was quite a fun chapter to write :) I can safely assure you, my dear readers, that when I was writing this chapter my friends were subjects to laughing fits during lunch because we were just thinking about the mental pictures and stuff. Well, I was I don't know if they were because I do not read minds, nor do I wish to. We were judged by many that day. . . However! I must take my leave for now! For video games are calling my name at the moment! Fairwinds! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert's POV

So I was having this totally awesome dream, only to be crushed awake by Birdie. He was laying across my chest. Did I mention he had no shirt on? Yeah, he was just kinda chilling on top of me with only his maple leaf printed pyjama bottoms. At that point of time I remembered that I had no clothes on. However, Matthew was kind enough to fetch me some clothes, how nice is he? Today is going to be an interesting day. I can already tell.

There's no unawesome school today which is awesome for two reasons. 1.) I don't have to see my little bruder until Monday and 2.) I can hang out with my best friends: Antonio and Francis. Today is the day for doing awesome pranks! Kesesese. I should over my shoulder to Matthew who is on the couch. . . Drinking maple syrup?

"The awesome me is going out! Bis Später Birdie!" He looks up from his mug and nods, flushing a little bit. I leave our dorm and strut down to Antonio's dorm, I see Francis with his ear to the door. I come up behind him.

"What's up?" Francis jumps slightly and turns around, his wide and deep blue eyes sparkle as he combs through his golden locks. He brings a finger up against my lips.

"Shh mon ami. Listen closely, mon dieu. He was finally able to do it! Incroyable." I push away his hand and whisper.

"What?" He rolls his eyes and studies his perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Notre ami Antonio was finally able to seduce the boy of his dreams to bed with him! This moment is so precious, this is so romantic. I am so proud of Antonio, he has been persuing that beautiful Italian for years." His voice is warm, smooth and velvety. Through the door we hear an impatient voice demand out.

"Harder, you stupid bastardo." I smirk.

"Sounds real romantic in there all right." Francis lets out a soft and melodic chuckle.

"Ohonhonhon. That Italian has always been the feisty one. It would be a great honour to make love to him, he normally rejects everyone. Our Antonio is so lucky!" I give him a strange look. He continues, "He is as perfect as an angel sent down from God Himself. His beautiful sun kissed body, his slender build, his liquid amber eyes, and his glossy and silky chestnut hair. I would just love to see-" The door flies open to reveal Lovino staring down at us with a scowl. Francis quickly turns to me, "Your five meters!" Antonio walks up behind Lovino.

"What's going on?" Lovio looks at him and scoffs.

"Well apparently your friend with the STIs wants to see the potato bastard's brother's five meters." Antonio's deep green eyes sparkle with delight.  
"Is that so? Mmm you two would make a cute couple, right Lovi?"

"I'm not with Francis! You have no idea how unawesome that is!" Francis huff out.  
"I don't have any STIs!" Antonio laughs.

"You two are so cute! Gilbert why are you blushing? Ah! It _is _because you like Francis!" I shake my head angrily.

"No! Gott verdammt! We're not dating! I don't even like him!" Francis turns back to me.

"Why don't you like me? Obviously you don't remember last year at that party. You couldn't keep your hands off of me." I glare at Francis and Antonio lets out a big smile.

"What happened last year?" Francis looks up and smiles faintly at the memory, I stand up fuming.

"Nothing happened last year!"

"So you don't remember it. I'll tell the story then."

* * *

~Last year at the party~

Gilbert stumbled into the living room. He had too many drinks and he was starting to see two of everything. In a way he was disappointed in himself because normally he can hold his liquor, however this was the first time he tried Ivan's notorious vodka. Now he knows how that poor Englishman, Arthur, feels. How unawesome this was, he only had a couple of drinks of it. Gilbert started to feel horny and he looked around the room for someone awesome enough to handle his already bulging five meters. He made eye contact with his lifelong best friend, Francis. He hobbled over to him and Francis looked him up and down.

"Well, _bonjour._ Aren't you happy to see me?" Francis cooed as he stared at Gilbert's pants. Gilbert said nothing and crashed his lips against Francis' He spoke huskily.

"Shut up, no time to talk. Upstairs now." A grin swept across Francis' face as Gilbert lifted Francis off the couch and towards the stairs. He hungrily reached over to kiss more of Gilbert as he shuts the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

~Back to the Present~

I throw my hands into the air and growl out.

"You promised that you would never speak of that again! We were DRUNK!" Francis lets out a sad sigh and shakes his head.

"_You _promised that you would love me forever." Antonio stares at both of his us and wraps his arms around Lovino.

"You think there is any hope for them?" Lovino shrugs and studies his partner for a moment, and runs his fingers across Antonio's collar bone.

"I don't know, but I am kind of bored right now. Why don't we have some fun? I'm sure we still have some tomatoes left over." Antonio's eyes shine excitedly and he quickly shuts their dorm room. Leaving Francis and me alone in the hallway.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut!" Francis winks at me and licks his bottom lip.

"Non, in fact I'm getting hungry." I hiss through my tightly clenched teeth.

"It was one time! Get over it! You're so unawesome, I'm outta here!" So much for a good day. I storm back to my own dorm.

**Author's Note**

Okay~ Well Kumajirou was going to spill syrup on Gilbert because he is a very mischievous little bear and I was originally going to have Kuma try to eat Gilbird, but I decided that to go with this one instead. Second, yes everyone does have their pets. You can rest assured that Alfred's and Arthur's dorm is quite packed and they are always tripping over each other. No matter how many times Alfred begs, Arthur just will not kick out all of his little buddies. I was going to try to upload this chapter before I went to work yesterday, but I was stuck on what to do next in this story. When I got back from work, the magical land of Tumblr called my name and I lost track of many hours. . . I'm working on chapter four and it _should _be out by Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Hetalia!_

Matthew's POV

I hear Gilbert stomp into our dorm. I advert my attention from the television and to him.

"Is something wrong?" He takes one look at me and shakes his head angrily.

"Just some unawesome people are getting on my nerves today." I pet the bear on my lap and hum softly.

"My brother is coming down for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Gilbert lets out a short laugh.

"Alfred? That kid has waaay too big of an ego! It is kinda annoying having to hang out with someone who can only think about himself." I mutter softly.

"You're not much better than him." He plops down on the sofa next to me and stares me down with his blood red eyes.

"Was?" I blush.

"I er- nothing." He leans down towards me and whispers in my ear.  
"No, really. What did you say?" His breath is hot on my neck and I start to fidget. A smile creeps across his pale face and I start to shrink into the couch as he approaches. Why is he doing this to me? Maybe he knows that I like him and he is just messing with my mind. Alfred always warned me to stay away from Gilbert, but there is just something that just attracts me to him. His hand hooks underneath my chin and brings my face up to him, his ruby eyes seem to peer into my soul. He opens his mouth to speak when a voice shouts through a door.

"Hey! Mattie! Open the door! I'm starving!" Gilbert pulls away and looks down at the ground as I get up to answer the door. Alfred stands in the doorway with a giant box of pizza with a two liter of soda and a small box of cheese sticks. I stare at him.

"You bought all of that for just us?" His sandy hair falls into his aqua blue eyes and he lets out a laugh.

"Of course! I don't know about you dude, but I'm starving. It's hard work being the hero and everything!" He walks past me and sets the food down on the coffee table and gathers me into a giant, rib crushing bear hug.  
"I missed you bro! Your cooking is so much better than Arthur's! Even my stomach has trouble keeping that nasty ass shit down, and that's saying something!" He gives Gilbert a high five.

"Hey, what's up dude?!" Gilbert laughs and high fives him back.

"Nothing much. . . Just being totally awesome!" I get plates and three cups ignoring their "who is more awesome contest" They are so alike it is scary.

Gilbert's POV

I was _so_ close! I was going to tell him that I love him, until Alfred came banging on our door! Damn it Alfred, why do you have to be such a cock blocker?

After supper Alfred pulls me over.

"Hey Gilbert, you like soccer right?"

"You mean football?" His eyes light up.

"You like football too?! Dude! That's totally awesome! Who is your favourite team? Mine is the Broncos!" I start to laugh.

"Kesese! I forgot that football to you is something totally different. Yeah I like soccer or football or whatever the hell it's called."

"Sweet dude! You wanna play tomorrow? It's me, Feliciano and Lovino versus the Baltic boys and Ivan."

"Going against Ivan huh? Of course I'll help! Maybe I'll have a chance to "accidently" kick him in the face! Kesesese!"

"We're going to totally rock dude!" We do a fist pump and Alfred commands out, "Let's eat now dudes! My stomach is totally eating itself!"

Matthew's POV

"Dude, Mattie, let's get some ice cream! We need some bro time!" Gilbert and I gap at him.

"Al, we just ate!" He gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"But I didn't have dessert though. I always save room for dessert!" He jumps up from his chair, "Come on, please? I'll pay!" I reluctantly stand up.

"Fine, let me get my coat."

"Sweet! Thanks dude!" I go into my room and Gilbert follows me. He sits down on my bed and watches me search through my closet for my coat.

"Birdie?" I peer over my shoulder; he looks at me with a slight anxious look.

"Can I ask you something?" He probably wants money again. I sigh to myself.

"Can it wait until after I'm done eating ice cream with Alfred?" He falls quiet and speaks after a long pause.

"Oh, um, ja. It can wait. . ." I smile at him.

"Thanks. I just don't want Al to wait. You know how impatient he is when it comes to food. Do you want anything from the ice cream parlour?" He studies me and shakes his head.

"Nah, I don't think that they serve beer flavoured ice cream." I laugh.

"Probably not. I'll see you later Gil. Could you feed Kumbiri for me please?" He nods with a faint smile.

"Ja, the awesome me can do that for you Birdie. Bye." I watch him saunter out of my room and into his. Alfred comes bounding into my room.

"Hey! Are we gonna get going?!" I turn my gaze to him and nod.

* * *

Gilbert's POV

After Matthew and Alfred leave the dorm, I decide I should go and feed _Kumajirou_ and Gilbird. I don't see them in the living room like usual, I search the rest of the room until I hear a faint cheeping. I walk towards the kitchen and see that Kumajirou and Gilbird are laying on the small card table with a bucket of ice cream between them. I walk closer and when Kumajirou sees me, he tries to get up and escape. He stumbles around and falls flat on his back. I stare at the ice cream container and see it is my beer flavoured ice cream. I dash the freezer and yell out angrily.

"No! That was my last one! Not awesome!"

**Author's Note**

As promised here is chapter four! There will probably be two more chapters until this story is complete :o so my day has been pretty crazy! I had to write a paper for my Human Anatomy and Physiology class about how the hypothalamus helps maintain homeostasis and how it is unique/interesting and I had to write another paper about immigration for my English IV class. At work we have to quarantine everyone because the flu is real bad! Which means that I'll probably get sick because my immune system SUCKS! Not to mention my sister has a stomach flu and she has top bunk, so if she pukes, gets who it lands on? Yeah. . . Anyway! Expect chapter five to be up on Thursday! :D Oh! Shout out to ZombieGhostBunny who helped me make this chapter! I love you twin! 3


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Hetalia!_

Matthew's POV

I sit across from Alfred and watch him as he shovels down spoonful after spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He still speaks on, talking cheerfully despite the fact I can't understand what he's saying. When he finally stops to take a breath, I speak up.

"Alfred, I'm sorry, but please don't talk with your mouth full. I can't understand you." He swallows the rest of his ice cream.

"Sorry dude!" He takes another giant bite from his quadruple scoop banana split with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"How's Arthur?" Alfred perks up at the mention of his much beloved boyfriend.

"He's doing great! His cooking, not so much though, and all of his magical friends live with us. Poor Tony, he has to share his room with a bunch of faeries." I chuckle softly. Alfred seems to have forgotten the fact that Arthur was the one to let him move in.

"Poor Tony." He nods quickly.

"I know dude! I still love Arthur though. He's so cute! Especially when he's mad!" He starts to laugh, "Man, you should've been there! Tony doesn't like Arthur too much because he thinks I'll forget about him and he'll go homeless like what that Kiku guy did to his friends and I'm like whatever dude! I would never do that! I'm a hero, not a loser! So, anyway the other day Tony shaved all of Arthur's eyebrows while he was asleep! Hahaha! Man Arthur was sooo mad! I thought he was gonna put some sick voodoo spell on Tony, but he didn't. Well, not yet. Should I be worried? Oh no! Dude! Tony is home alone with him!" I calm him down.

"I'm sure he's fine. Doesn't he have a spaceship if he needs to escape?"

"Of course! How could I have forgotten that he has a spaceship?! He will be fine! Although, it would be interesting to see them fight! Then I could record it and put it on TV! I gotta start carrying a camera with me now! Hahaha that would be so sweet!" He takes another huge bit of ice cream. After being strangely quiet for a few moments he starts to speak again.

"So Matthew, you haven't dated anyone in a while. Not since that Cuban last year. What happened to him?"

"We just decided that it would be better if we just stayed as friends." I don't want to mention the fact that sometimes that he used to mistake me as my brother and would freak out on me. He thought it would be better like if we broke up because he didn't want to give me another bruise. I still do miss him though; he was my first true love.

"Is there anyone you like?" I blush, but I know I can't tell him that I like Gilbert. Although they are close friends I know that Al would disapprove of me dating "the bad boy"

"Eh, no." He rolls his bright blue eyes.  
"You're a terrible liar. Who do you like?" He's going to find out one way or another, might as well be me to tell him.

"Matthew, come on dude. We're brothers! We're supposed to tell each other everything." I stare down at my milkshake, still hesitant to tell him. He reaches over and starts to poke me.

"Is it someone I know? Dude, you're killing me here! Tell me!" I meekly swat his hand away.  
"Okay, just please stop poking me." He withdraws his hand and stares at me excitedly.

"Well who is it?!" I take in a deep breath and close my eyes.

"It's Gilbert." I take a peek through my bands at him and he stares at me with a guarded expression.

"Matthew. . . He isn't the best influence on you." I take a sip from my milkshake and start to argue quietly.

"Look, I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby. If he is such a bad influence on me, why did you let him move in with me?" Alfred takes off his glasses and sets them on the table.

"I know, but you're my brother . . ." He stops talking and I start to get nervous. I look up from my hands, that are folded in front of me, and to Alfred. His eyes are soft and he wears a gentle smile.

"And he is also one of my closest friends. I want you to be happy and I can see that when you're around him you are happy." I beam at him, he cracks his knuckles and his gaze darkens, "But if he hurts you, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp. I have a baseball bat somewhere." My eyes widen and I quickly shake my head.

"Alfred!" His smile returns and he laughs good naturally.

"Oh hey, he's playing _soccer_ with me tomorrow. Maybe I'll beat him up then?"

"No Alfred! Don't, please!" He lets out another laugh.

"I was kidding dude! We need to gang up on Ivan and beat _him_ up! We will be heroes! Well, I will be the hero and he will be my sidekick!" I roll my eyes.

"Please just be nice to him?" He ruffles my hair.

"Fine, only because you're my favourite brother in the whole world."

"I'm your only brother."

* * *

Gilbert's POV

I can't believe Gilbird and Kumajirou ate all my beer flavoured ice cream. I think to myself as I sulk on the couch and flick through television channels, nothing really catches my awesome attention until I see a documentary about Germany. I think about Ludwig, I feel a twinge of sadness. Maybe I was a little bit harsh on him? I kinda miss always hanging around with him. . . Even if he is a Debbie Downer most of the time. I flick out my cell phone from my pants pocket and go to speed dial. A voice picks up on the third ring.  
"Hallo." His voice is as terse as ever. No surprise there. I hear a muffled voice shout on the other line.

"Is that your fratello?! Ciiiao Gilbert!"The phone sounds like it got dropped and I hear a more shouts and tumbling around. I hear footsteps run and an obnoxious voice rings into my ear.

"Someone please help me!" I shout back into the phone.

"Feliciano?!"

"I'm lost! I was trying to talk to you in private about Ludwig and now I am lost! LOST! I'm too young to die! I never finished my painting! THE PASTA ISN'T DONE YET! IT WILL BE RUINED! Now Ludwig will only have that stupid wurst to eat!"

"But wurst is good."

"NO IT ISN'T!" I sigh; there is no hope for that boy.

"Okay, look around you. Tell me what is near you?"

"I-I'm in a field next to a pond. . . And a kitty! Veee~ she's so cute! Ciao bella! You're so fluffy! Oww! Don't lick me! S-stop!" I speak sternly into the phone.

"Hey, you're being unawesome right now. Put down the cat. What else is around you?"

"An old barn." He's by the track. Mein Gott. How did he get there so quickly?! I stand up and throw on my black leather jacket.

"I know where you are at. I'll see you in a bit." I set out to the track and eventually see Feliciano. He runs up to me and gives me a big hug with that damn cat sitting on his head.

"I thought I was going to die out here! Thank you for saving me!" He falls quiet and tries to look over my shoulder; I hear a deep voice pierce through the darkness.

"Bruder, we need to talk."

**Author's Note**

Dun dun dun! :o will Ludwig and Gilbert mend broken ties?

So remember that hypothalamus paper I had to write? Yupp, I had to present it in front of my class. Did I forget to mention that I stutter quite terribly when I am nervous and I already mumble to begin with? I think I got a poor grade. Oh well. My sister is still sick, and now I believe I am starting to get sick as well. Yeah, isn't she a nice sister . Next chapter will be up on Saturday! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Hetalia :p_

Gilbert's POV

"Ludwig?" He stares at me, his eyebrows are furrowed and the tips of his thin lips are pulled down into a frown. I want to scream, cry, and apologize for everything. I don't, I keep my composure cool. I narrow my eyes and push Feliciano to him.

"I found your good for nothing boyfriend." I walk past him, my shoulder ramming into his. I feel a hand of steel grip my shoulder, I stop walking and growl out.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go play with the birds." Ludwig's light blue eyes reflect pain before being quickly masked by a cold scowl. His hand drops away from me and hangs limply at his side, I start walking again. Thunder beings to roll in the distance and a soft mist of rain starts to fall all around us.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano's voice sounds out and a pair of slender and tanned arms wrap around my torso. His voice quiets down a notch as he swiftly speaks in a begging voice.

"Please Gilbert. What good is it to hate your own little fratello? I know he can be scary and bossy but he has feelings! He might not show it but he misses you! You're his only family!" I clench my teeth.

"Look, obviously he doesn't really care if he thought I was some irresponsible little brat that abandoned his baby bruder! Yeah I know that I fucked up a lot on raising him and I should've taken us to an orphanage so we could at least have _some_ kind of food to eat and a bed to sleep in! I know that I wasn't there all the time, but I was petrified that if I went back to where we lived thugs would follow me home and hurt him and the other kids I looked after. I'm fucking sorry that he was hurt a lot but I knew if we went to an orphanage he would be adopted and I would've been left alone! I know I was being selfish but he is my only family! He was the only reason why I even tried to live because I knew if I died, no one would be able to look after him." I let out a small sob and feel a tear drop down my pale cheek.

"I'm fucking sorry Ludwig. I was a terrible brother. I should have thought of your needs before mine, but I was so scared of being forgotten and left alone. I know that sometimes I used to beat and yell at you, I'm a monster I know. I couldn't help myself, I always felt like shit and then you were there, even though we lived in hell you always seemed to have a fucking smile and I was just so jealous that you were happy and I couldn't be. I think about this every day. That you will never forgive me for the things I did to you. I changed you from a happy and go lucky kid to a cold an emotionless being. I am so sorry for everything." Feliciano's arms let me go of their embrace and I turn to Ludwig, not even bothering to hide the tears anymore. He stares at me with wounded ice blue eyes, the rain matts down his light blonde hair. I look away in guilt and murmur.

"I don't blame you for hating me." I turn back around and start walking, my boots slap against the mud and it sprays on my soaked skinny jeans. The rain quickly turns into a downpour; it cools my already numb skin. Today has just been filled with a lot of disappointments. I think to myself as I shove my hands into my pockets. All of a sudden a pair of arms wrap around me. They aren't tanned nor are they slender. They hold me tight to the body behind me.

"You weren't a bad brother." Ludwig's deep voice rumbles out. I bite my lip and I turn around and hug him, when was the last time I even hugged him? Probably since he was around five, barely reaching my waist. Now he stands a good few inches above me. I don't even know what to say, him saying that makes me feel even worse because I _was_ a bad brother. It would be better if he would just hate me. Guilt spreads throughout my body and I shake my head.

"No, I was." He stares down at me and awkwardly speaks out. He was never really good at talking about his feelings and stuff. That is probably my fault as well.

"Gilbert, I forgive you. You did what you could. I never hated you in my life; don't ever think that I do hate you. Growing up, I looked up to you because you were brave for what you did." I just stand there and cry into his shoulder.

"Ludwig, I don't see how you still even want to talk to me but I want you to know that I do love you. I will try to start to be a better brother from now on." Ludwig's voice starts to choke up and I can tell that he is crying.

"I- I love you too bruder. I will try to be a better brother as well." We let go of each other and I stare at him, studying him.

"Ludwig, can I ask you a question." He nods slowly and I smile I smile at him.

"Can I have some of your beer flavoured ice cream? Kumajirou and Gilbird ate all of mine." He stares at me like I am stupid. Feliciano floats between us and sings out.

"You ruined the moment Gil!"

**Author's Note**

The soccer part will be in the next chapter. I would've put it with this one, but then it would've been a long chapter and I was feeling lazy~ So instead this was just Gilbert's apology and how he ruined the moment. Gotta love Gil. So next chapter will be on Monday ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Hetalia or Invader Zim!_

Matthew's POV

I sit on the couch watching Invader Zim. I love this show, my favourite episode is on. The one where Zim has to go and collect everyone's organs because he tries to convince Dib that he too is an ordinary and inferior human being. The door opens and Gilbert walks in, he is covered in mud and soaked to the bone. He is about to plop on the couch when I burst up from my cozy little corner of the sofa.

"Gilbert! No, you're all wet and dirty! This couch is all nice and clean! Go and take a shower or something!" He looks over at me and pouts. He shuffles over to the bathroom and about 10 minutes later he comes back out all sparkly clean. He sits down next to me and I see what he is wearing. My maple leaf pyjamas.

"Why are you wearing my pyjamas?" I meekly ask. He leans back and stares at me with bored red eyes.

"Because I have no clean clothes."

"Couldn't you just wear boxers?"

"Those are dirty too." I stare at him in horror.

"Y- you aren't wearing any underwear underneath my pyjamas?!" He shakes his head slowly and focuses his attention back to the TV.

"Nope."

"G-Gilbert! I think it is time to do your laundry." He doesn't move from the couch, instead he lies down and props his feet on my lap. He stares up at me and sticks his tongue out at me.

"The awesome me will do them tomorrow." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Why are you being so mopey today?"

"Ludwig didn't let me have his beer flavoured ice cream." My eyes widen at him.

"You guys are talking to each other again?" He shrugs.

"Ja, of course. That is how we always act. No biggie."

"Uh-huh." I notice that the episode ended so I turn off the TV. It's getting late and my cousin Francis wants to take me out for breakfast in the morning. I push Gilbert's feet off of me and stand up.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Bonne nuit Gilbert." He gets up and follows me into the bathroom, Islip on a water puddle on the bathroom floor. Damn it Gilbert! I start to fall backwards and Gilbert catches me.

"Scheiße!" He trips over the same puddle, regains his balance and only to trip on his dirty clothes that he left behind. We both fall down and he lands on top of me, our lips touching. Our lips seem to fit perfectly together and neither of us breaks apart for a few seconds. His smell is a warm and spicy scent, the best way I could describe it is cinnamon with a kick. I instantly fall in love with that smell; I wish we could stay like this forever. We stare at each other in horror and he quickly gets off of me. My face feels so hot that I can cook pancakes on it; I just lay there staring at Gilbert who is just as red as I am. He scratches the back of his neck and coughs.

"Scheiße, sorry about that. . ."

"I-it's fine. It w-was an accident." I laugh nervously; I want him to kiss me again. His lips were so unbelievably soft and warm. I wish he liked me back.

* * *

Gilbert's POV

Ficken I am such a god damned klutz. I can't believe that I somehow managed to trip and fall on top of Birdie. Not only that, but to kiss him as well?! Gott, I am such an idiot! He would never waste his time to date me. Why would he? He is so beautiful he could get any boy that he wishes. That kiss was so awesome though, out of all the kisses I've had over the years that one was the best. His lips tasted like maple, such a sweet taste to fit him.

"Umm, good night Birdie." I walk into my room and instantly fall asleep. All night I have dreams about Matthew.

The sunlight streams into my room and I open my eyes. Today is the day I get to play _football_ with Al and everyone else. I really can't wait until I can kick Ivan in the face. A few days ago I came to school late and he had himself convinced that he killed me. Psh! That mother fucker can only dream of killing thee awesome me! I am way too awesome for death! The game starts at noon so I lounge around until then.

* * *

"Alright dudes! Here is the drill! Feliciano, you're the goalie. Lovino, back me up. Gilbert, back me up and I will be the hero!" I roll my eyes.

"Uh, I don't think so. The awesome me refuses to be a lowly sidekick!" He groans.

"Well, there can only be one hero! I already claimed that so you have to be my sidekick!" I grumble to myself.

"Maybe I'll kick you in the face instead." A soda can hits me in the head. Alfred lets out a loud laugh.

"Hahaha! Thanks Tony!" Tony sits on the bleaches and glares at me.

"Fucking bitch." I glare at him back. Stupid alien. Alfred waves his hand in front of my face.

"Dude, leave Tony alone. You're making him uncomfortable." I am about to give him a piece of my mind when Feliciano pats both of our shoulders.

"Veee, let's all be friends! ~" Lovino looks at the ground and kicks the ground, wearing his legendary glare.

"What about all of you bastards shut up and play the stupid game! You idiots are going to make us lose the damned game." I sigh and we break apart from the circle. Ivan, Toris and Raivis stand at the centre of the field and wait for us with Eduard as the goalie. We approach with the ball, leaving Feliciano to be our goalie. Ivan is still wearing his scarf; does he ever take that thing off? It's roasting out. His attire is pretty amusing wearing shorts and a tank top with a scarf. He's a strange one.

"Are you four finally ready da?" I nod grudgingly. I will make sure that the awesome me will kick his stupid smiling face before this game is over!

"Then let us start." The ball falls to the ground and we dive after it. Ivan scares away Lovino and takes control of the ball. I chase after him but Toris blocks me; he looks at me with scared eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you win." I let out a laugh and manoeuvre easily around him. I tail down Ivan and almost steal the ball until Alfred cuts me off. We crash into each other and get tangled on the ground. He shouts in my ear.

"I told you to back me up!" I push his face away from my ear. Damn, his voice is loud. I shout back at him.

"And _I _told you that I won't be your sidekick!" We get up from the ground and see Ivan score a goal, Feliciano cowers near the corner of the net.

"Please don't kill me Ivan! See?! I let you score a goal! Now please let me be!" I growl at Alfred.

"You just had to pick those two." He shrugs.

"Hey, have you seen them play on TV? They're pretty amazing."

"Well, that's when they're not going against some scary Russian!"

"True."

"Look, we have to work together so we can beat his ass." He jumps up and does a fist air pump.

"Yeah! Because together we are unbeatable!" For the next fifteen minutes Ivan and his team continues to pulverize us. I start to fume with frustration, throwing my hands up in the air I yell out.

"Gott verdammt! That's it!" I charge towards Ivan, Raivis runs into my path to keep me from getting to his leader. Luckily since he is so short and I am so awesome I manage to jump over him, using his back as a springboard I leap to Ivan and I pull off a totally awesome crane kick to his face. It wipes that smile of his right off. Alfred shouts.

"Dude! That was so awesome!" Ivan slowly looks from the ground and towards me. His lip is bleeding and his purple eyes full of fury. One of them is already starting to swell up. He speaks maliciously.

"You better start running da?" He takes a step towards me and I laugh.

"Kesesese!" In my mind I am screaming like a little girl from a B rated horror movie.

* * *

Alfred and I walk back towards my dorm singing Sexy Back at the top of our lungs. Surprisingly the game didn't end too terribly. Even if Ivan did beat me up. When we get to my door, Alfred laughs.

"Man, did you see his face?! It was so priceless! Haha!" I laugh and flinch from the pain.

"Yeah it was worth it." He studies me.

"Dude, I think he broke your nose. It's all crooked and shit." I smile.

"It was worth it. Watch this." I bring my hands up to my nose and set it back straight with a sickening crack. He gives me a disgusted look.

"Dude, that was gross."

"Hasn't been the first time my nose was broken." I open the door and stare into the living room, my mouth falls open in surprise. Alfred yells out in rage.

"What the fuck?!" We charge into the room.

**Author's Note**

So I almost didn't post a chapter up today because I'm not feeling too well. Earlier I had a huge migrane that I couldn't even sit up, but it seems to have diminished for now. Don't worry, it wasn't a professional game of soccer/football so they weren't wearing cleats. Just normal shoes. I can easily see those two sing that song hahaha. Well, I'll go now, I'm going to get some sleep and hopefully get better. Next chapter might be the last, I don't know yet. It will be out no later than Thursday.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Hetalia. Final chapter._

Matthew's POV

*During the football match*

There is a knock at the front door, lowering the television's volume; I get up to answer the door. My geometry partner stands in front of me. He is my height and extremely lanky, he stares at me with his dead hazel eyes.

"Did you get the homework done?" He voice is sickly and it wavers at the end of his question. I never did like him, he always seems to stare at me and he is always either high or drunk. I've never seen him sober. He has a peculiar smell about him; Alfred says he smells like a fat man having sex with an onion inside of a dumpster. He always wears the same clothes and his long brown hair hangs in greasy strands around his skinny face.

"Yeah. . . I just got it done." A thin smile flickers slowly across his face and he peers at me from his hair.

"Can I barrow it?" I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Umm, I have somewhere to go. I'm sorry." I go to close the door when he wedges his foot in and stops the door. His hand rests on the doorway and he leans forward until his face is pressed up against the doorway. I can smell his rotted breath and his tongue darts over his yellowed and crooked teeth.

"Please let me in. I just want the homework. . . I won't hurt you." His coarse voice whispers darkly. I shake my head.

"I-I'm sorry, but I r-really c-can't." I stare in horror as his long and slender fingers snake around the door and its frame.

"You just have to make things difficult." He glares at me and I feel my heart sink down into my stomach. He pries the door open and I fall to the ground. He steps into my dorm and leers at me. I scramble to my feet and run to my bedroom. I lock my door and slide down. I hear him chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Do you really think you can hide there?" I see the doorknob juggle and I hear a violent crash as he kicks my door.

"You little bastard." He continues to kick the door. I let out a soft yelp and I run into my closet, I really hope Gilbert and Alfred come home soon. I curl up in the corner of my closet and I squeeze my eyes shut. There is a loud crack from my room.

"You can't hide from me." Footsteps shuffle around. I cup my hand to my mouth and feel tears fall down.

"You're not under the bed. . ." The footsteps grow louder and I let out a muffled yelp.

"You're not under the desk either." Oh God, please make him go away. There is silence save for the pounding of my heart. I breathe a sigh of relief until the closet door flies open. He stares at me and a grin appears, his hoarse voice gloats in triumph.

"Found you." His words chill my blood and he reaches down and grabs my hair. He drags me out of the closet. I shout out and try to squirm out of his hold. Panic starts to grip me and he continues to drag me into the living room.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" He lets go of me and gives me a disgusted look.

"Don't hurt you? DON'T HURT YOU?! You pathetic little bitch!" I shrink against the floor and he starts to laugh manically. He crouches down next to me.

"Do you have any idea how much I despise you? How much I _hate_ you? Do you? Hmm? DO YOU?!" I quickly shake my head. He grabs me by the collar and violently shakes me. Tears fall down my face. The door opens, both of us look over to see Gilbert and Alfred standing in the doorway. Alfred drops his soda.

"What the fuck?!" They dash into the living room. Alfred tackles him to the ground.

* * *

Gilbert's POV

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Alfred starts to punch the kid's face. He keeps screaming at the kid who is only laughing even though his face is now covered in blood. I rush over to Matthew and pick him up; he clings to me and sobs. I lead him out of the room and into the hallway. People start to appear around the dorm from the ruckus that is going on. I continue up towards to the rooftop. where we will be left alone. I try to set him down when we arrive, but his fingers dig into my back and he whimpers out.

"No, please."

"It's okay Birdie. It's just the two of us. You're safe." He looks up from my tear soaked shoulder and quickly glances around. After deeming the area safe, he climbs off of me but stays close to my side. I sit down and he leans his head against my shoulder, sniffling quietly to himself. I pet his soft golden locks.

"Don't be scared. It's all over." He raises his liquid violet eyes to me and he sputters.

"I-it was s-so s-scary!" I gather him into a hug and hold him tightly to me. Sobs rack through his slender frame. I rub his back and hum softly.

"I know it was. He won't go near you ever again, I promise." Anger starts to boil up in me; I can't believe someone would do this to Birdie. What a fucking unawesome little shit. I hope Alfred beat the living shit out of him. After a while Matthew calms down, he looks up and gives me a shy smile.

"Thank you Gilbert." I ask softly.

"For what?" A small blush slowly spreads across his face and he looks down at his shoes. He mumbles out quietly.

"For being here for me and you haven't mistaken me for my brother and you talk to me. Not many people do. . . "

"Matthew, I would _never_ mistake you for Alfred! Thee awesome me has never mistake n you for him and I never will. Of course I'll talk to you! Why wouldn't I? You're pretty awesome." Not to mention I love you. I hold the last part back. He looks at me and spits out.

"I-I love you so much! Thank you so much for saving me." Matthew's eyes widen as he covers his mouth with both of his hands and he starts to turn a deep shade of red. I stare at him in shock, my heart skipping a beat. He lets out a squeak.

"I-I'm so s-sorry G-Gilbert! It j-just k-kinda spilled out." I crash my lips to his soft lips and he is slightly taken a back from surprise. The kiss is soft and pure. His lips are silky as I run my tongue along them, asking for entrance, which is granted. His hands twine around my hair and I let out a soft groan. I pull back, our foreheads touching. Staring into his soft and velvety dark purple eyes, I confidently confess my own feelings for him.

"I love you too." He smiles and reaches for another kiss.

Fin.

**Author's Note**

****So it has come to an end. I really did enjoy this story and I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading this story! :) I think I'm forgetting something . . . Ah yes. That dude is just some random douche canoe, not a country or anything. He had no particular reason to hate Matthew, he was just bat shit crazy. I will start taking requests for stories, just tell me who you want in the story just private message me or whatever :) Until then~ fairwinds my dear readers! Thank you for reading this story, it means so much to me!


End file.
